All I'm Asking for is a Sign
by cluelessinlife129
Summary: When Edward met an angel in disguise, he finally feels the true meaning of love, the problem is, he is committed to another woman- his girlfriend. He asks for a simple sign that may give him answers. ExB!
1. Prologue

All I'm Asking for is a Sign

**AN:**

**Hey guys! This has been crossing my mind for some time. I tried to get started with the Prologue and sadly ignored Chapter 6 of Fishing for Love. Am currently working on it. Sorry for the delay guys! I'll probably post the next chapter of Fishing for Love, on Sunday.  
**

**I hope that you guys will try and read this story. I really think that this has potential.**

** Here's the Prologue:**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns EVERYTHING!!!! _**

* * *

Prologue

Drip Drop.

Pitter Pat.

Drip Drop.

Pitter Pat.

Hearing the rain drops hit the cab's window. I opened my eyes. And looked up at the rain, and it dripped in my head. And flowed into my brain, and all that I hear as I sit here, is the slishity-slosh of the rain in my head.

I am currently sitting here in a cab, no sadly, it is a different one.

I feel so confuse and perplex. I don't know how to control the emotions I feel inside. I can't comprehend all the thoughts that swim and cross my mind.

Despite me, dating Tanya, I can't solely focus on her. I honestly believe that Tanya is an extremely great girl, not to mention attractive. She really is appealing, with the strawberry blonde hair and those icy blue eyes. She could pass up as a supermodel for crying out loud. She also is very dedicated and hard working. I mean being an editor of Vogue isn't a piece of cake right? I know that I really really like her, then how come my feelings for her are still unsure.

_Well…my mind thought._

She keeps on swimming in my mind. It's as if she is permanently stamped in my head. I simply can't remove those doe-like, expressive eyes and the luscious chocolate waves that flow in her back. Don't get me started with those rich-pink kissable lips that have got me tempted to kiss her the day I met her.

_Great. I thought sarcastically._

I could literally feel the guilt racing through my veins right now. I can't betray Tanya like this, well technically I am not doing anything, and I mean I'm simply thinking about her. Right?

Is Tanya the girl for me? Is she the woman who is suppose to be with me when I'm old and grey?

Well, it's a little too early to think about that right? And I'm fairly positive that she could be the one. Then how come she keeps on popping out if I think about my future? How come I keep on thinking about her and not Tanya?

_It's as if you could even get her out of your mind. My mind argued._

"Sir, Sir" The cab driver called, doing so, snapping me out of my reverie.

I shook my head to _temporarily _shake and remove those thoughts that still linger in my mind.

"Sir, we are hear" I driver repeated.

"How much?" I asked.

"Six dollars"

I handed him a ten dollar-bill and muttered a quick "keep the change" then swiftly went out the cab and headed to the nearest shade. I honestly had no idea where I wanted to go. So I dodged the rain and ran. When I looked up I noticed that I was outside Starbucks. My thoughts immediately went back to the day when she was holding a cup of, probably a caramel macchiato? I still remember the scent of strawberries, freesias and a dose of caffeine.

_Oh God. _I internally groaned_. Here I go again._

I am awfully confused. _All I'm asking for is a sign._

_

* * *

_**AN:**

**Thanks guys for reading this. I am really excited to go on with this story. Please review and tell me your thoughts about it.**

**Am sorry if the Prologue didn't really give out any information about the characters and well, I hope you are sticking with me :)**

**Also read my other story Fishing for Love.**

**I will promise to update soon, after I produce Fishing for Love Chap.6 **

**Please REVIEW!!! Thanks guys. :)**

**CLUELESS OVER&&OUT.**


	2. Journey to the Past

**AN: **

**Hey guys this is my second story and I hope that you will support me! Tell me if you think I should stop the story, because there's absolutely no point in creating one if you guys despise it.**

**Thanks for giving me this chance. I really think that this story has potential :)**

**Please bear with me, I will promise to update also once in two weeks.**

**Thank you!**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Mayer owns all ;)

* * *

**_

_Hey! You've reached Rosalie's garage shop, I'm sorry but I'm not available at the moment so please leave your message and contact number and I'll call you back. Bye._

"Rosalie where are you? Please call me back, **your best friend**, Bella and I'm pretty sure you know what my number is" I said while restraining myself from shouting out.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm from Forks, Washington- I'm sure most of you don't exactly know where that is. But I believe that it is the rainiest place in the entire world. It is constantly covered by clouds and sadly, it only shines thrice a year, and that's saying something.

Fortunately, my parents are still together and I am glad to say that despite them saying "I do" right after high school, their love for each other is still as strong as ever. That is also one of the reasons why I moved to Seattle, to be closer to my family.

Speaking of my family, did I mention that I have a brother named Jasper? Jasper is not my biological brother, he's actually my cousin but his parents died in a car crash so my mother decided to take him in when he was 10 years old, he has blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes. He is probably 6"3, tall and lean. I believe that, keeping Jasper and taking him in, was one of the best choices that we have made as a family.

Without Jasper we honestly are incomplete. He was the strong, silent type; he gave us peace and serenity. Without him, our family should have fallen apart, we all have made wrong decisions in life but Jasper was the one who always gave us hope. He would give you any advice when needed, protect you when scared or simply being there for moral support; he carries an aura that is very tranquil and can easily put your mind at ease.

He is also a my own big brother, he chased away any boy that lay a hand on me, hurt anyone that spoke malicious words about me, and when girls spread despicable rumors about me, Jasper will always be there for me- of course he wouldn't hurt them; he's too much of a gentleman to do that. So we simply ignore them and go our own way. He was also the person that I truly counted as a friend.

He was of course gorgeous and can make every girl swoon with is southern accent, since he was raised in Texas. Every girl in our school wanted him, but Jasper only wanted to hide and be invisible- cue Bella- I was the personal fly swatter of Jasper Whitlock Swan.

I only had one boyfriend since high school; and I'm sure one of the reasons is because Jasper always scares them, and for that I am thankful. Living in a small town actually gives you limited choices, all the boys there are immature perverts. They are foolish, hormone crazed teenagers that basically just want you for one thing; your body. I also learned it the hard way.

When I was 17 years old, there was a guy named Mike who always pestered me for a date. I finally accepted one date, and it was mostly out of politeness rather than pleasure. There's nothing wrong with him, but I just didn't feel that he could be a boy that could make me happy; but because of his annoying, non-stop harass for a date, I finally accepted. He was actually a good boy friend. I dated him for 4 months then when we went to his house during Friday, after going on a date, he wanted to take my virginity and I wasn't exactly okay for that. I told him to stop but he was forcing himself to me. At first, he was just coaxing me with kind words. But then, he started using threats but me being the stubborn person that I am, refused. Then he violently started pulling my hands and legs and forcing himself on me. I kicked his groin then ran to the bathroom. I locked it, and thank God that my pants where still on. I checked my back pocket and luckily my cell phone was still there. I contacted Jasper's phone but realized his phone was dead. I called the house but it directed me to the answering machine. I stayed in Mike's bathroom for the night and didn't sleep at all. I was sobbing so loud after I locked myself in there, and haven't stopped until 3am. I fell asleep from exhaustion but always woke up due to the nightmares that haunt me during that day. I was also frightened that maybe Mike will open the door then start hurting me physically.

When I woke up from my short slumber, I checked my phone and saw that I had 32 missed calls and 45 messages. Some were from my friends, asking me about school projects, notes and etc. But most of them were from mom, dad and Jasper. I decided to call Jasper, instead of my parents, because I am positive that they will make a scene and blow the incident out of proportion.

After the first ring, Jasper was frantically shouting and rambling where I was and should've called when I'm not going home. When he finally stopped his rants, I explained everything and he was furious! But after a few minutes the other line was quiet and wasn't sure if he hung the phone up. What came next was Jasper calmly asking me questions and it scared the hell out of me. He was very calm and you can sense the murderous edge in his voice. After that I heard the front door of Mike open, and it was really loud, I thought that his parents were home and I started to panic. What would they think of me? How in the world will I be able to escape? What shocked me most was I heard beatings and Mike grunting. Then I heard him swearing and knuckles crunching. I peeked at the room and saw the one thing, I swear I wouldn't see anymore my whole life. Jasper beating the hell out of Mike Newton. Mike's face was bleeding so bad and he was covered with blood everywhere. You could barely make out his eyes, and he seems like a ragdoll covered in ketchup but much worse!

I forced Jasper to just let it go but he wouldn't stop. He kept making threats and every punch was stronger than the other one. I was terribly afraid that he would kill him. I wouldn't want that for Jasper, he might go to Jail and I'll miss my own big brother. When the thought crossed my mind I started crying and eventually Jasper saw me then stopped he brought me and Mike to the hospital. At first, he wanted to leave Mike but eventually brought him when I said that it would create a bigger mess and scandal. I also tried to tell him that I was fine; he never did anything to me except vocal wiles, Jasper begged me to just go along with him. I could never deny Jasper, considering he also saved my life!

The doctor said that I was fine, and also allowed me to leave the hospital, but Jasper being the overprotective sibling, insisted on letting me stay there for the night. They checked my vitals and they mended my scratches and bruises. While Mike, took the blow the hardest. Even after the doctors and nurses cleaned him up, he still didn't look noticeable. He had bruises and scars everywhere, majority of his face was swelling and he even had a few broken bones. The doctor said that he will be able to go back to school at Monday, but have to take it slow.

I was worried about Jasper's condition; I mean he gave these bruises to Mike. I let the doctor check him up and he said that he hurt his knuckles deeply. I was immediately guilty, how could I let this t happen? Why did I have to bring Jasper into my own mess? I apologized profusely and was immediately calmed down when Jasper hugged me and said that I shouldn't apologize, I started arguing but was cut off when Jasper firmly said that I should stop apologizing, that's the least that I could do.

When Monday came, we-Mike, Jasper and I-didn't mention the incident to anyone. Mike's excuse was that he got into a car accident during the weekend when he was on his way to their Sporting Goods store. But that's not the only drama in Forks High, another topic that the student body could talk about is how Mike and I broke up. Mike's version was that he dumped me because I wasn't "enough" to satisfy his needs. I simply ignored the issue and thanked God that this was my Senior Year, and I will never ever be able to see Mike and the Fork's townsfolk. Well, except for my parents.

I shuddered in my seat when I thought of my past. Rosalie is so going to pay for being late. Good thing Jasper is still in his office, finishing his paperwork, or else he will continue complaining how being punctual is important. He is constantly reminding me that we should always be punctual. And I truthfully have no idea if I should be proud or ashamed that my brother is always prompt, he was never late.

Well, come and think about it I remember Jazz being late for something a while back, he was devastated because he once was 3 hours late for picking Maria on her date and forgot to cancel. Jazz decided to just surprise her but Jazz caught her making out with another guy. I honestly wanted to rip her to shreds and burn the pieces **(AN: Sorry can't help it) **but Jasper prevented me from doing it. That still didn't stop me from going to her house and slapping the hell out of her. I also called her words that shouldn't be heard or spoken by any child below 13 years old. I was actually surprised about my colorful language.

Just thinking about how broken he was is just plain depressing. Well, speaking of messed up relationships, I can't help but think of my last serious relationship in Dartmouth.

When me and Jasper moved to Dartmouth after high school; we decided on going to dorms, since we used all our money on the school's tuition fee and the dorm is less expensive than an apartment. Sadly co-ed sleeping arrangements are inadmissible, so that means I have to sleep with a stranger who can either irritate me to death or actually be civil. Well, I actually got more than what I bargained for since my roommate was, in fact, very sweet and we got along pretty great. Her name was Angela, and she majored in psychology while I majored in Business.

Angela was a very nice girl; she was also very witty and selfless. She is very shy, but is the most loyal friend anyone could have. I was very thankful that she was roommate; we respected our own space and also didn't disrupt each other. Until the present we still keep in touch, a few e-mails there and texting. Well, actually I just had coffee with her last Saturday.

Angela's boyfriend, Ben Cheney,-now her fiancé- is also a sweetheart. He was like the little brother I didn't have, at times he was very immature and childish but he very much adores Angela. And what can I say; they are perfect for each other. Even now, Ben still apologizes for what he did; but I constantly tell him that it was never his fault. It was because of,

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice shouted. I turned and saw my very late best friend, Rosalie, walking; no more like strutting in the restaurant like a runway model. She was of course my absolutely gorgeous best friend. She had golden blonde hair that cascades her back while her bright blue eyes, twinkle and seem so happy! She also had a great body, has all the curves in the right places. And well. Every girl's self-esteem drops just by looking at her, I can tell since every girl in the room glared at her and every guy gave her the "please go out on a date with me" desperate, puppy-dog look.

Well everyone, except for me, Jazz and some of the staff; the new guys are lusting over her and whispering about being the first one to be able to get her number. Jazz just got out of his office when Lena, the hostess, probably informed that Rose was finally here. Me and Jazz had matching impatient looks, but I couldn't help but give a low giggle when one, over confident guy asked Rosalie out on a date; _while_ with a another girl. Rosalie just slapped him and shouted a thousand curses to the guy about how to respect your own date! That's our Rosalie, the girl who looks like a Swimsuit model but has the most colorful language; the sailor's will absolutely be proud of her.

"Hey Bella, Hey Jazz" She said after she kissed both our cheeks.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, why in the world are you late?" Jasper was doing his speech about how we should always be punctual. He has been saying this for quite some time now, since Rose has been frequently late and tardy.

A giggled escaped me when I saw Rosalie mouthing the words Jasper is saying, I guessed she also memorized the spiel too, I thought.

Jasper looked at me and gave me a look that, probably means "Should I dial the mental hospital, or what?" I just tried to look innocent and avoid his eyes, because my blush would probably give me away.

Rose saved me by asking, "Jasper, what were you saying?"

I mouthed "Thanks Rose, I owe you"

"You better" She mouthed back, but added a wink.

After Jasper's spiel and our-me and Rose- wordless conversation ended, Jazz called the newbie and asked to be our waiter. I asked whether that would be a good idea, I mean he needs training and all. Right?

But no, Jazz just said that "Well, this could be his first training experience and I could have lunch with my darling sister and of course our Rose" he said with his southern accent.

"See? Killing two birds with one stone" He said with a satisfied smirk.

Did I mention that Jasper owns this restaurant? Well, now you know, I was actually surprised to see Jasper heading off into Italy during the second semester of college in Dartmouth. He said that he needed time because he saw Maria with another guy and realized that he still loved her despite everything that happened, but wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. Luckily, his history teacher needed someone to come with him to his trip to Italy. He saw that as an opportunity to clear his mind and set a new path.

I was surprise when I went to the airport and his history teacher informed me that Jazz decided to stay in Italy for a while. He handed me a letter that Jasper wanted to give me; I wanted to call him first but chose to just read the letter first. The letter told me how Jazz was feeling; the feeling of wanting to move on, the feeling of freedom. He also told me about Italy and all the wonderful tourists spot. But the thing that shocked me most was that Jasper wanted to drop out of Dartmouth and just study culinary arts in Italy. One of the things he has learned in Italy was that he had a passion of cooking. I couldn't interfere with what he wants so called him and said that I understand what he wants and also kept on making threats on coming there to taste his master pieces.

So here I am now, sitting with two of the most important people of my life eating in my own brother's restaurant.

Speaking of the two important people in my life, I would like to introduce you to my Rosalie. Rosalie is a kick-ass woman that wouldn't let anyone boss her around. She has killer looks; blonde, golden hair and bluish-violet eyes. She has a body that every woman dreams of and most probably the most gorgeous woman in the world.

Me and Rose actually met in a different situation. Me, being a manager of Seattle Mall makes me in charge of everything. One day when I was about to leave for lunch, barged in a woman who just stepped out of a runway, looking pissed as hell. I was terrified myself, she started making a complaint that the Security Guards keep flirting with her and wouldn't leave her alone. I told her to just go to the Security Office, but she said that when she went there, Tyler, the head of security was groping her body. I froze because that brought me to a certain memory and dragged Rosalie to the Security office and fired Tyler, no questions asked. I told him to get out of my building and never step back here.

To put it mildly, Rose was impressed and invited me to lunch. From then on me and Rose became the best of friends. I also learned that Rosalie was trying to open up her own garage store. My jaw dropped and she just laughed at my expression. Since she was a kid, she loved automobile cars and always wanted to learn how to fix them. It was her passion!

"Bella, what do you want to order?" Jazz said while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, zoned off there. I would want a Fettuccine Alfredo and coke" I said while blushing.

When the waiter went off we started catching up with our lives. We spent around 3 hours during lunch and we didn't care that we were late already. Lunch was filled with laughs, giggles, questions, answers, blushes, snorts, raised eyebrows, more of Rose's colorful vocabulary. Basically the perfect lunch with the perfect friends.

This is all I need, nothing more, nothing less! Life can be perfect. And by the looks of Rose and Jazz' banter they also know it. I gave out a contented sigh and stopped their banter before Jazz' restaurant starts its own food fight.

* * *

**AN: **

**Hey guys!!! Here is the first chapter of my second story! I really want to know what you guys think of this. I truly believe that this story would be fun. This story would also contain drama and would probably have 20-30 chapters! **

**Am really excited! ;) please click the button below and share your thoughts, it's not like I can read them :)**

**Next chapter would be EPOV.**

**Clueless OVER&&OUT!**


End file.
